


My Bad?

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [32]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Body Horror, Dan has powers but they're never stated, Gar is a werewolf, Gen, Molly is a Witch, Monsters au, Platonic Relationships, Potions, Prequel to my other fic Monsters, Summoning Circles, but this can stand alone, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "'My bad'? Due that thing could kill us!"Or, the one where Gar asks Molly to help get pay back on Dan but it all goes wrong.//This is in the same universe as my other fic Monsters but you don't need to read that one first, just know that Gar is a Werewolf and Molly is a witch





	My Bad?

"Please Molly," Gar pleaded as he followed her throughout the large apartment. On the far end of the room Wade sat in his giant chair watching whatever was on the TV. JP, wings fluttering bright transparent green, hovered above Wade's shoulder. Gar turned his attention back to Molly as she entered her side room full of cauldrons and spell books.

Sitting a top one of the bookshelves was Keeters, his dark eyes watching the two. He hissed as Gar approached, Molly shushing him as she sat in her chair.

"Tell me again why you want me to... What do you want me to do again?" Molly asked. Gar sighed deeply, taking a few seconds to think everything over before speaking.

"My roommate Dan- annoying, loud, has like twenty snakes. I want to get rid of him or at least payback," Molly looked at Gar unimpressed.

"Why don't you just, I don't know, kick him out? It's your apartment technically," Keeters jumped down from his position to be in Molly's lap, Gar took a step back.

"I can't just kick him out unless he leaves. It was apart of our agreement when he first moved in. That's why I was hoping you could do some 'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo' on him and get him and his snakes to leave,"

"What do you have against his snakes? Snakes are sweet, just look at Tony over there," Molly gestured to a bright red snake that sat in a cage by the far wall,

"Okay, but Tony has never tried to eat my dog," Gar sighed again, rubbing the hair on his neck. Molly rubbed her eyes, grabbing a book from the shelf. She flipped lazily through the pages, before pausing at one page.

"Okay fine, what do you want me to do? I won't kill him, so don't ask, but I'll do mostly anything else," Molly stated, looking back to Gar who smiled back. His mind ran through with as many possible thing that could be done to his roommate, what ever was to happen would truly be amazing.

"I don't really care what you do. Wait, could you like, send him to like a different dimension? Or something like that? I saw it happen in a movie once," Gar's face lit up at the thought of Dan landing in another world unprepared and at the mercy of what ever god resided there.

"I can't per se send him somewhere, but I could definitely drop something in your apartment for a period of time. Of course your apartment would be ruined but that's easily fixable," Molly looked up from her book, boredom written all over her face. He bit his lip in thought, weighing the pros and cons in his mind before making up his mind to go through with it.

"Okay well then," Molly began as she flipped the page once again before grabbing a pencil and paper.

"I'm going to need chicken blood, salt, a bundle of lavender, and a bottle of white wine" she listed, handing the paper to Gar who looked over the list.

"Wine? For the spell?"

"No, that's just to make me feel better for ripping a hole in the universe," she replied, making the page with a dried leaf before closing it and leaning back in her chair. Gar made an amused sound, smiling at Molly once again before thanking her and heading out to gather the materials.

XXX

A few hours past and Gar arrived back to Molly and Wade's apartment. This time he was joined by Dante, his dog, and held a bag full of the needed items. Wade wasn't anywhere to be seen, assumingly in bed, yet Molly stood tiredly in the kitchen stirring a cup of tea slowly. She turned to face the two, Dante making his way to sit amongst her bare feet, tail wagging as she petted him slowly.

"Hey! Brought all the stuff you wanted," Gar lifted a few items out of the bag, particularly a bag of dark crimson liquid. "Is this enough?"

Molly nodded her head, taking one last sip of her drink before leading him back into her room. Dante followed, stopping outside the door frame to watch on. Gar patted his head reassuringly as he awaited instructions from Molly.

She took the items from Gar's hands, carfully adding the ingredients Gar brought and some of her own together in a pot. She mumbles a few words that Gar couldn't understand before a flash of purple and green light flashes across the room, followed by a dark cloud of smoke. The two of them caughed, Molly shuffling away.

She grabs an empty bottle and silently fills it up, letting the dark liquid settle before closing the bottle with a cork. She hands it to Gar who takes it carfully, almost dropping it due to the heat radiating from it.

"Go ahead and pour this in a circle," Molly went to sit down in her chair, "I would recommend getting out of there as soon as possible though. I added some emine leaves in so once the creature spawns, no one will be able to exit the room until it leaves," 

Gar nodded his head, thanking Molly once again and leaving the apartment. Upon entering his own apartment, he could hear a movie or TV show playing in the other room. Gar looked around, moving some things from the floor so he could have more room before pouring it like Molly said to. The strong stench of acid stung his nostrils before fading. He coughed a few times, rubbing his nose as he turned to leave. He heard the sound of hear Dan's door open.

"Oh Gar!" Gar turned, looking at the other, "I, uh, wanted to talk to you but you were gone when I got back here eariler," Dan said, he approached Gar so they we're standing arms apart.

"Listen, I'm sorry about my snakes. They've never acted like this before, I guess it's because of the extra magic in the building." Dan waved his hand through the air as if to show what he meant before letting it rest behind his head again. "I got new cages for them though, magic resist, so they shouldn't be able to get to Dante anymore,"

Gar stood stiff, idealy he should've felt happy then. Finally he didn't have to worry about Dante being snake food, but now he had to worry about the green vapor rising up from the floor.

"Oh fuck," Gar said grabbing tissues from the coffee table to wipe up the spilled potion. Dan watched, confused and concerned. Eventually the vapor got too thick, Gar taking a step back paniced before grabbing Dan's arm and ducking into a side room.

"What the hell-!" Dan began before Gar shushed him. He peered around the corner to see the vapor fade away to leave a Cerberus in it's place. The three headed dog growled as it paced the outer room, Gar softly closed the door.

"What is that?" Dan said softly, his voice low and airy. Gar sighed, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Uh, do you want the long story or short?"

"Short?"

"I ask a friend to help me summon that thing to scare you as pay back for your snakes almost eating Dante," Gar cracked the door open to peer out to look at the Cerberus, "But I didn't expect you to apologise, nor did I expect to be on here with you so yeah. My bad."

"'My bad'? Due that thing could kill us!" Dan shouted prompting Gar turn and shush him.

"It won't if it doesn't know we're here," Gar went to look back out into the outer room to find 6 eyes looking in at them through the crack of the door. The two of them screamed, slamming the door shut before it could get in.

"We have to get out of here!" Dan said pacing through the room now. Gar ran his hands through his hair.

"We can't until it's gone. No one can leave the apartment until it's gone," Gar replied. Dan opened his mouth but closed it, this fucker was going to lock me in here with that thing-

They both jumped hearing the Cerberus hit the door, barking from the three dog heads bouncing through the door. Gar pulled his phone out of his back pocket, dialing the number to Molly only to have it sent to voicemail.

"We might have to wait it out..." Gar mumbled turning to face Dan.

"He'll eventually break through the door though," Dan gestured to the already forming cracks in the door and Gar sighed.

"So then we have to fight it"

"What do you mean we?" Gar glared at Dan, he did have a point. Out of the two of them the only one with any sort of chance to fight the Cerberus was Gar, he would definitely be out matched with the three to one heads but besides that he had the chance.

"Fine just...just stand back," Gar mumbled stripping off his clothes as to not ruin them. Dan moved to the far side of the room, his back pressing against the wall as he awaited what was to happen. He had never seen Gar shift before so he was a little worried.

Gar took a deep breath, his eyes closing as he summoned his inner wolf. He felt his skin turn rough, itchy, as hair sprouted over his body. His felt bones snapping, his organs pushing against his ribs as they moved to make room for other things. His mouth split open, pieces of teeth and skin falling to the floor as a snout was formed. Stomach bile rose up through his throat mixed with blood and other things that wanted to escape his body. He swallowed it down, wheezing as his body finally settled from the shift.

Gar swayed, his body adjusting to the shift as he breathed deeply. The middle of the door to the room snapped, a hole big enough to fit one of the three Cerberus heads now formed. The Cerberus growled, the door breaking more as Gar prepared himself for it's entree.

Dan squeezed his eyes shut as he ducked under the desk. Growling and barking could be heard, he couldn't tell who was winning. Things were being broken left to right. Whatever was going on was surely not good. Dan eventually got the courage to open his eyes. The once cream colored carpet was now stained dark red, items were knocked on the ground, broken glass and torn up papers covering the majority of the room.

In the far left corner of the room Dan spotted Gar hunched over, the Cerberus no where to be seen. Cautiously he crawled out from under his spot to join Gar. When he reached him, he could see some of the once wolf-like features reverting back to human. Resting his hand upon Gar's shoulder he could feel the muscles twitching, Gar flinched away but was too exhausted to really move.

Dan sighed, lifting the other as carfully as possible into the other room where it wasn't as messy. He set him on the couch and placed his hand onto Gar's warm forehead. Before he could do anything, the door to the apartment opened, Molly standing in the door ways looking panicked.

"Oh, thank god you two are alright," she sighed as she made her way into the room, Dante following behind her. She looked down at Gar, guilt covering her face.

"So I guess it was already summoned and gone?" She asked

"Yeah, it was such an experience to almost die, thanks for that," Dan replied sarcastically. Molly let out a dry laugh before apologizing.

"When I was making the summoning position I added emine leaves so it wouldn't end up getting loose inside the building. But, I didn't realize until after Gar left that by adding the leaves that it would change the summon so drastically..." Dan watched Molly as she rubbed her eyes.

"So what was it originally supposed to summon?" Dan asked, his voice low as Gar shifted.

"A drowsy frog, if it was to touch you it would've only made you pass out. By the time you would've woken up or Gar went to go check on you it would've been gone," she replied, murmuring something about how it was the easiest solution.

"But I had to mess it up, god I'm so angry at myself!" She yelled causing Dan to laugh.


End file.
